Longest Night
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own cause of death, this just a quick one shot about Natara hope you like it!


**HI Just played Chapter 5 of CoD last night and oh my god it was so worth the wait and can I just say I really want to give Natara a hug now and I hope that everything's works out for her and Mal otherwise ill just cry! Anyway ramble over; this is just a one shot of what I think might have happened after the bonus scene with Natara Enjoy! Thanks Jade**

You are Natara Williams

You lay on your bed, with your knees hunched up to your chest, with one arm placed under your pillow supporting your head, you lay in the darkness, endlessly staring at your phone waiting for it to ring...but...nothing; you take a heavy deep breath and sit up with your legs crossed, you continue to stare at your cell phone never taking your eyes off it for one second, then quickly glance down at your watch _12:35am_, the clock states, you take another deep breath and pick up your cell and start to re dialling, the same number you've punched into the keypad over and over for last god knows how many hours, just to get the same answer as all those times before:

**Mal:** "Hello?"

**Natara:**"Mal! Thank god I finally reached you I know it's late but I need to tal-"

You're cut off by the same message again.

**Mal:**"You've reached Mal Fallon. Leave a message. Unless you're Kai, Kai, we talked about this." **BEEP!**

You cut off the call and throw your cell phone to the foot of your bed and lay back down on your bed holding a pillow close as you fight back unexplained tears welling up in your eyes, you gaze out of your window to the San Francisco skyline, as you lay awake waiting desperately to hear the sound of your cell ringing that's never comes, slowly you drift asleep.

You suddenly wake up to the sound of your cell phone ringing, it startled you at first then you dive to the foot of your bed to grab your phone before the call cuts off.

**Natara: **"Hello!"

**Mal:**" Hey Nat, its Mal"

Your stomach suddenly performs a back flip and you take a big sigh of relief that Mal has finally called you back.

**Natara:**" Oh Mal you finally called me back, I've trying to get hold of you for hours where are you?

**Mal:**" Look outside your window and you'll find out!"

You quickly leap out of bed and run to the window where you see Mal standing across the street waving to you with his signature smile on his face, you can't help but smile back.

**Natara:**" Wait there! I'll be down in a sec!"

You put down the phone and throw it onto your couch as you run out the door grabbing your coat; you quickly check the street is clear before running across to join Mal on the other side. You look into Mal's eyes and smile, he looks you up and down and lets out a brief giggle.

**Natara:"** What?"

You look at Mal with confusion.

**Mal:**" Cute PJ's"

You look down to realise that your still wearing your PJ's with pictures of sheep on the trousers, you look down to ground and smile, amused at how funny you must look standing in the street wearing PJ's, but you quickly snap your head back up to face Mal and a serious look floods your face.

**Natara:**" Mal where have you been? I've been calling you for hours; I need to talk to you about something."

Mal places his hand on your cheek and looks deep into your eyes.

**Mal:**" That's not important right now Natara, I came here because I need you to know something-"

**Natara:**" Okay then tell me."

Mal leans even closer, you feel the heat coming from his body, your eye contact never breaking for one second.

**Mal:**"It's not something I can tell you, it's something I need to show you."

Before you can question what Mal just said he cuts off all thoughts running through you head by leaning in and kissing you, holding you close, at first your stunned but then the feeling of comfort and pure bliss showers over you, as you start to kiss back, snaking your arms around his neck holding your bodies closer to one another, so close you can feel each-others hearts beating, Mal suddenly pulls away and whispers in your ear then slowly pulls away.

**Mal:**" I will always love you Natara, no matter what happens, always remember that"

With that Mal walks away leaving you stood alone in the street, you feel your heart tearing in your chest as you try to shout for Mal to come by but as you open your month, words fail to appear, as you keep trying you can finally hear your own voice getting louder and louder shouting Mal's name as tears flood down your face.

**Natara:**" Mal...Mal...MAL!"

Your eyes suddenly snap open, you try to steady your breathing, you wipe your face realising your eyes are wet with tears, you push yourself to the foot of your bed to reach your cell phone to find no missed calls, your heart sinks to the sudden realisation that what just happened what just a dream, you looked down to your watch,_6:30am, _you roll your eyesand sigh deeply as you drag yourself out of bed to get ready for another day at work.

**Hope you like it please review thanks Jade**


End file.
